


Online

by Nelyon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Galactic Centurions, Gen, Hirizien Sector
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyon/pseuds/Nelyon
Summary: The origin of a technological hero
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> Was called "Work In Progress"

Star walked into a space station.

“Please stand in the scanner, sir,” said a crew member.

“Command sent me to lead ‘Centurion Mining Station Alpha,’ this station... why is everything rusted?” he asked, right as a clattering sound came from behind him. “Let's just get the security check done.”

“You seem to have two augmentations near your heart, sir, the med droids can-” the crew member said before getting interrupted.

“They’re safe. By the way, what is your designation?

“CX1-50:800, sir, and the scan is complete.”

“I will fix this station up with you... Wait are there more than you?”

“TVC-96:661, GHK-10:000, UVT-97:XVK, and TMP-15:ICP, sir.”

“So, I have a crew of five clones, a rusted doughnut station, and mining gear. Is this correct, CX1?”

“That is correct, sir.”

“Please call me Star, CX1,”

“Yes, sir, Star,”

***One Month Later***

TVC said, “The new batch of clones are ready, Star.”

Star replied while walking, “Do skill checks and put them where suited.”

GHK interrupted, “Blueprint KT3 is ready, Star.”

Star said in response, “Send it to my office, GHK. I need to get them real names,” he said under his breath while turning back around.

“Sir, can we get passage to planet TVXK under your protection?” asked a stranger.

“Follow me to my office and we can talk,” said Star while double tapping his commpiece.

The commpiece responded, “Tap again to activate half visor.”

He tapped the commpiece again and a visor covered his left eye, the blue screen showing him statistics like power, active blueprints, and more. “Scan planet TVXK’s population.”

In his ear the commpiece said “1.34*10^5.”

“Print form 296 in my office,” said Star. “I think you and your family can move in... Great, CX1, the gears are loose in gear array 5.”

"On it, Star," CX1 replied.

TVU said, "The kinetic control module is successful, Star, should we begin integration?"

Star, stopping for a second, said, "Try integration into mining drones."

"Yes, sir, Star," said TVU.

Star, while turning around and beginning to walk backwards, asked, "You confirm that 10% of all mining collections and 1% of all food products collected are forfeit?"

"Yes, I do," said the stranger.

“Warning! Warning! Centurion Mining Station Alpha is under attack, this is a code red emergency,” said an automated alert over the PA system.

Footsteps and metallic stomping sounded like a sudden hail on a metal roof as the staff that was quiet before came running out of the woodwork [metaphorically].

Star tapped his commpice once, causing it to form into a full visor. “I need all pilots into ships and blocking the attack. All personnel, this is not a drill. Code red, people! TMP, ready the Trident Phi combat spacecraft for launch,” said Star over the PA system.

“Sir, where do we go?” asked the stranger.

“This is the safest place right now,” Star replied, putting on a Gamma X_5 combat power armor suit. His voice now filtered through a speaker Star continued, “Now, I’ve got to fight alongside my fellow man.”

***One Hour Later***

Star said, “Nova Blue Leader, report… Nova Blue!... Men does anyone see Nova Blue Leader’s ship?”

“Shade Nova Leader here, we lost him, Fading Leader.”

“He was a good man,” said Star.

“Sir, we’re just clones,” said Shade Nova Leader.

“A clone is a body. A person is a mind. Don’t think you are less because you have the same DNA. Know you are unique because of your thoughts.”

***Back on Centurion Alpha***

“Run a system analysis,” said Star.

“Primary analysis shows sustained fire to the upper shell,” replies Star’s commpiece.

“Send the Hyperion CEO the following proposition: I propose that we trade my resources and your technology until a change of CEOs for either of our companies.” 

“Yes, Star, telecommunication satellites are down. Sending when connections become available.”

“Pull up virtual blueprint VS-star, Sentinel.”

“Loading… Loading… Here you go,” said the Sentinel AI inside his commpice.

“Replace TMP_Kinetic with Blueprint KT3.”

“Done.”

“Enable forcefield edges.”

“Done.”

“Send for test construction with a note that I be the one who tests it.”

“Please confirm.”

“Affirmative.”

***One Year Later***

“Today we pay respects to the CEO of Hyperion. Today we are changing names from ‘Centurion Mining Station’ to the ‘Galactic Centurions,’ the first space Police force. Lastly, today is the 1000th year after the Great War, October 23, 3077,” says Star at attention.

  
  



End file.
